


Lapse of the mind

by The_Corvid



Series: {{FILE BANK - TREPAN/SHOCKWAVE}} [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Open Ending, create your own end, definately tears, nsfw in moderation, potential Character Death, probably tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Corvid/pseuds/The_Corvid
Summary: Shockwave wasn't in the habit of acquiring new partners but this particular one had a talent not many possessed, and a streak of evil that probably should of warned him away. After all, Trepan was only there biding his time in the cargo ships lab, waiting to get his needles into that brilliant mind the scientist carried around with such cold determination. What the surgeon wasn't anticipating was how easily his compliments and deception were so easily seen through, dismissed entirely with the barest of effort.And so, he stayed. There were hundreds of mechs under this thumb he had sweet talked and manipulated to his every need- Shockwave would be no different. Only... Things tended to get in the way, and the proud tank isn't as functional as they state to be.





	1. {{ENCODED DOCUMENT; FILE - TREPAN. EXTRACT ONE}}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. You may want to read this to make proper sense of the situation. This fiction is from my tumblr: @illogicalshockwave. Of course, I am shockwave, and my partner who has recently ignited my passion for this particular ship is @mnemoiisms, a Trepan roleplay blog. We have a whole series of interactions there if you want to know more.
> 
> This particular story is TFP shockwave who since the space bridge incident removed himself from the decepticon cause after in his eyes being betrayed, and now travels in a medium sized cargo ship converted into a lab. Trepan is from the MTMTE universe for those curious. Shockwave suffers from damage from the space bridge explosion detailed on my blog in the about section. There will be 3 chapters for those curious about this story.
> 
> All aboard the rare pair ship! DOOT DOOOOOT!!!

The first time Trepan noticed something was wrong with Shockwave was when he showed similar behaviours demonstrated the solar cycle before, repeating research on subjects and mimicking work flow right down to the brief pauses in progress. It was the first instance the Surgeon had seen the larger mech display such actions, watching silently from his own work station he had been gifted in the lab as they became better acquainted with one another. The next day however the instance was brushed aside as a passing temporary glitch fixed by a simple evening of recharge. Weeks went by with no mention or sign of issues, the two working in a way which maximised efficiency and Trepan almost forgot about the incident when the same thing happened again, actions being repeated and experiments being repeated. This time, the smaller bot decided to bring it up.

“Are you confirming theories from your research we completed yesterday?” Trepan questioned passively, keenly paying attention to his answer. For a long while Shockwave didn’t answer, in the middle of typing up a report but the question caused him to halt in his tracks, digits hovering over the holographic keyboard he was often seen using. “Negative. This is new research yet to be recorded.” His response was short curt and to the point but to Trepan it quickly became a warning sign. Prompting further for answers he continued his secret investigation, silver tongue able to pry out more information. It quickly became apparent that Shockwave had no memory of the day previous; a large patch of time completely erased from hi s memory to the point where he believed the date was incorrect. Briefly Trepan recalled the tank mentioning in passing he had difficulties with documentation but if this was what he referred to, it was cause for mild concern. He rested his helm on a single servo, observing the scientist as he worked with a careful hum. Just how many times had this occurred before? And for how long?

If Shockwave was unaware of it, Trepan decided to keep track- just in case. He liked keeping note of things that may potentially affect him as an indirect knock on effect. A damaged mech was either something he could potentially salvage and sell, or take advantage of. He was an opportunist and the entire reason Trepan was here was because he wanted to see what was in the brilliant mind of that scientist- one way or the another.

Only, that reasoning became much more blurred and shoved to the back of his mind the more Shockwave tolerated his presence, seeing right through his lies and treachery. So many mechs had fallen victim to the surgeons sweet talking sugarcoated with compliments and displays of affection that they didn’t see the needles slipping into their helm before it was too late. But this one? He was paranoid, ruthlessly efficient and saw Trepan for exactly what he was. The dark shroud that was carried on the ‘medics’ shoulders was pulled to the forefront whenever that single optic fixed itself on him, so many secrets held in that gaze and like a deer caught in the headlights Trepan wondered if the scientist knew his too with a tiny fragment of dread.

He still allowed the smaller bot to stay however, even enough to gain a place in his lab. Such a gesture was unexpected and obviously incredibly rare- the lab itself was heavily protected and yet… 

He found himself assisting Shockwave without asking for things in return and gradually- the gesture was returned. Datapads found their way onto Trepan’s desk detailing a recent contacts he was planning on meeting, blackmailing material noted down to the most personal details of their frame- particularly their build of processor. Parts he needed to attune the distillery for higher purification of the energon it produced happened to be lying around in the lab a few cycles after mentioning it in passing with a tired sigh. Indirect shows of affection that demanded no return, and it was oddly touching coming from the usually silent and emotionless tank.

Trepan had began to notice that Shockwave’s emotions despite having no face conveyed themselves through other means. His antennae and audial fins would perk up whenever something caught his attention, and despite denying he was absolutely not laughing at the terrible chemistry pun he had made- the antennae said otherwise. Whenever he smiled, they tilted forwards with a slight twitch, something the smaller mech had gone out of his way to cause more and more. 

“You have very emotive antennae, dear,” Trepan grinned smuggly as he clambered up the scientist’s back to carefully perch on his shoulders and wings, something that wasn’t too uncommon to see anymore. His fins flicked back in annoyance but it passed quickly. “I do not see these emotions you refer to. Such things are illogical and inefficient.” Ah so he was in denial again. Time to change that.

With delicate care the smaller frame raised a servo to Shockwave’s helm- a brief dark thought crossing his mind before it was dismissed entirely. Not now. Digits traced along the antennae, delicate and slow causing a slight shudder run through the scientist’s plates- a low quiet purr emanating from his upper chassis. “Illogical and inefficient?” Trepan questioned again, a knowing, teasing tone lacing each and every word. “And you are normally such a good liar…” 

Shockwave remained silent, refusing to give them the satisfaction of a response as he worked but the effects were obvious. His typing had slowed and his optic once vivid had now dimmed considerably. After that, they began having conversations through just their antennae, flicking and tilting to communicate a variety of things. Secretly Shockwave adored them, no longer needing to speak to say something.

It wasn’t long after that started that Trepan began staying overnight and for longer periods of time instead of individual days, working long through the night for painful stretches of time before his frame demanded to recharge, or his energon levels dropped to critical states. It wasn’t unnoticed by the tank, who pried the surgeon from his datapads with a gentle force that left no room for negotiation. Fuel, then sleep, though even in his own exhausted state he could feel how cold the smaller frame was as he pressed closer for any kind of heat he could find. With a quiet vent, he prompted Trepan to follow him into his own private quarters, letting him rest on his chest with the thermals thrown over the top as they lay on the berth. No words were exchanged between the two as the bot curled closer to his new heat source, falling into recharge within a minute. When Trepan didn’t wake once the sun had risen, Shockwave decided to stay still. There was no use disturbing his newly decided partner and working when neither were in a well enough state of rest.

And so they stayed, almost an entire day cycle passing before the dim optics of the surgeon flickered back to life. Blue lights lit the nearby area mingling with violet, and a deep but uncharacteristically quiet voice sounded out. “…Recharge successfully?” A look of surprise crossed their face briefly, caught off guard before it was hidden with a wry smile. “Apparently so. You stayed the entire time?” He answered with his audial fins. Yes. A sweet laugh was his reward, reaching up to nudge his helm gently with his own affectionately. “My my, Shocky! I had no idea you could be so concerned for someone so devious, don’t you know my nature?” They shared amusement, both completely aware what the other was capable of. “Perhaps… I am considering a level of trust.” Shockwave reached over to run his clawed digits up their spinal strut and along their helm to the underside of their chin, careful to not leave a single mark.

It was their turn to shudder with their fans clicking on with a slight fluster, leaning into the touch. “I’ll be sure not to betray it… Mmm. Maybe.”


	2. {{ENCODED DOCUMENT; FILE - TREPAN. EXTRACT ONE}}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where is all goes down hill.

The two mechs had grown accustomed to one another's presence when deciding to recharge- Trepan still resisting whenever Shockwave coaxed him to do so, explaining patiently as to why he was so reluctant. Nightmares. Visions of past encounters and traumatic experiences that even the deepest of sleeps at times he couldn't quite escape from and it plagued him eternally. The smaller mech smiled weakly when he next saw datapads stacked high on the scientist's desk, notes hastily scrawled on a rare piece of paper he kept around 'just in case'. It was touching he was willing to research this far, even diving into human lore and culture to create a dream catcher. It was mostly scrap and parts he had salvaged around the ship but the thought was there.

Ultimately, Trepan agreed to sleep more often if only to attempt to rid himself of these dreams with the new methods and techniques put in place. There were a few sleepless nights, nightmares returning to rattle him awake with fans at full blast to cool his overheating frame, venting harshly as Shockwave apologised for the failed research and soothed him back to reality with careful petting, clawed digits surprisingly gentle running over his antennae and temples soothingly. "A silver lining to such a dark cloud," He mused out loud with a weary smile, optics dim in the darkness that stretched over the berth. "I will be sure to remove such data from the list," Shockwave noted gravely, helm pressing against his gently in an apology. The surgeon hmm'd reassuringly, twisting to pull down Shockwave's helm a bit further and place a simple kiss to the centre of his fractured optic. "No harm done. We'll find something..." The tone came out a bit more desperate than intended.

If Shockwave noticed, he said nothing.

The next method was something that made Trepan freeze in place, completely taken aback. "Are you uncomfortable with such an action?" Shockwave questioned, pausing in his actions to unlatch the angular chestplate that protected his spark chamber. He was nervous, antenna signalling as much as they twitched in place, flicked back. "N-no! No in the slightest eheh... I just, wasn't really expecting to ever see this," He gestured to his partner in question a small smile threatening to grow on his metallic lips. He tilted his helm in response. "Were you not anticipating my willingness to reveal my spark chamber?" The tank hummed as the last latch came undone and the piece was carefully set aside. "Something like that..."

The two moved to his berth, Shockwave getting comfortable before Trepan joined, digits already tracing the unexplored area that had been revealed. The spark was surprisingly intense, covered by a glass casing sealed shut with an incredibly simple latch mechanism. Inner wiring snaked around the chamber which varied in thickness. A slow steady drone and thud at a low frequency were audible when the smaller bot moved closer with his permission, digits caressing the cables and seams that laced the upper chassis with incredible care. Glancing up, he could tell it was flustering the scientist paying such close attention to his spark, antennae emoting subconsciously. "Don't worry dear... I'll play nice," Trepan smirked with half lidded optics, tapping on the casing with a certain rhythm- a request to proceed. His wings previously splayed out behind him shuddered from the stimulation, before nodding slowly. 

The spark itself was hypnotising to watch, brighter than even his own which only made the situation even more interesting. The mech beneath him was completely calm and still, gazing down at his partner whom tampered with the latch with a wry smile , digits prying to seams and tugging at wires harmlessly. Glancing back cautiously for permission again, the case door slowly swung open. A quiet hiss filled the air as the exposure made Shockwave shiver- digits twitching anxiously. Trepan paused in the moment, not quite believing that this spark was the very thing that had somehow wormed it's way into his own. He could snuff it out in seconds, and the tank would be too slow to do anything- all that information could be properly ciphered before the frame had greyed out and become useless. There were hundreds of benefits to killing Shockwave- but Trepan didn't. Servo trembling a fraction he brought it down to play with the chamber lining instead. He didn't trust himself to be in that position, spark at his digitips. It was too easy to crush, destroy something he never really planned on happening. The reaction was still satisfying however, a groan drawn out that tickled his plating and had him twitching all over with fans clicking on at a higher setting than what he had heard before. 

Trepan now recovered from his previous sombre state felt the EM field from his partner brush against his experimentally a rush of sensations which left him just as flustered. He grinned, denta bared in a rare genuine smile which reached his optics. "I must say... I like this method so far." His currently pinned partner rumbled in agreement. "This was not the intention, but I cannot say it is unpleasant." Ah. That's right, they were trying to recharge, not frag. "Indeed. Though for the treatment to work properly, we should stick to the planned doses and check up." He wanted to continue, but there were still thoughts that worried him. When had he become so involved with the tank so freely?

Shockwave shivered again as the casing was put back into place, a lingering touch before they both eased down into recharge. Touches and quiet conversation slowly drifting off into peaceful rest.

The rest stayed peaceful for both sides, waking many hours later to just before sunrise. Trepan opened his optics groggily, momentarily unaware and panicking before the dull drone of Shockwave's spark grounded him back to reality gently. Upon shifting, a gentle digit stroked the side of his helm, brushing along his cheekbone. "Successful recharge?" Was the quiet and hopeful response, audio out of place on the giant tank beneath him. Yes, he signalled with his antennae, too relieved to move again. It was the first time in most likely centuries he had slept so well, and he intended to savour it.

Little things that bugged Trepan now seemed tolerable, work flow enhanced and it was hard to not notice how freely he smiled now. Something Shockwave secretly treasured and was incredibly glad they had found something after so many methods. The previous data pads were disregarded, in place of new things which were teeming with projects and plans.

They no longer had to speak to understand that the other needed, knowing the other's next move before the other could even think it. It was a scary kind of symbiotic relationship which worked flawlessly either in the lab, or in a battlefield. Improvements were made all around the cargo ship Shockwave had turned into his personal lab for his now permanent partner, adjusting things so regular life was much more convenient for the smaller frame. Washracks were refurbished for his easier use, a spare room turned into his own office and operating theatre on request with a hideaway for his distillery, kitchen and lounge modified so things were lower down in and stocked with a variety of things. 

There were many moments where the two said nothing, instead enjoying the company of one another. It seemed everything was perfect- despite the lapses in Shockwave's processor which occurred irregularly. Nothing frequent enough to cause alarm, though it did cause concern for the moments lost that day. Ones he could never remember, causing upset when mentioned. Trepan had instead taken to noting them down whenever they occurred in order of time, date and level of severity. For a few weeks the thoughts gnawed their miserable little way at his spark, the dark question looming of 'what if?' The malfunctions were tame for now, but recently there had been a minor increase of irregularities which didn't fit the pattern. Shockwave would pause mid action, optic flickering before the past 5-10 minutes were lost to him. Irreversible, and upon polite reminders he seemed to be able to guess his previous thoughts. 

The most painful occasion was during a serious talk. Shockwave had been wanting to reveal a secret project he had been researching and developing for the past 2 months, hidden from Trepan's clever golden gaze. It was a tool to help his mneurosurgery, a massive databank detailing every possible build, frame and processor one could come across in the known universe. Hours of information condensed into a single custom made chip which could be easily hidden away. No mind would be inaccessible with this, no matter how strong and complex the fortification- something that once again, left Trepan speechless. The amount this one tiny chip could sell for was ludicrous, potentially disastrous in the wrong hands and he alone had been gifted it with utmost confidence. "My dear, I don't quite think you realise just how precious you are to me..."

There was a pause, no response from the scientist and the sound of flickering reached Trepan's audials with dread. A system reboot. When he moved again, Trepan hid the chip from view, slipping it into his joint cuff not willing to endure the potential meltdown that could occur next. "Trepan? What are we doing in the lab so late into the night cycle?" The words sounded so lost, hollow even as his processor raced to catch up to what he was missing. It made the surgeon's spark ache painfully, eyes downcast before slipping into his carefully crafted persona he used on every other mech who he wished to deceive, but never him. Never Shockwave- he never believed it for a second. "We were, ah... Viewing new things to try in berth," The smaller mech purred gently, leaning closer with a sultry smile. 'Don't believe me. Please don't believe me,' Trepan begged internally with a concealed grimace.

He did.


	3. {{ENCODED DOCUMENT; FILE - TREPAN. EXTRACT 3}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need tissues. For multiple reasons.

The glitches had returned full force to Shockwave's processor and each one seemed to be worse than the last. Each one ate away at precious minutes that Trepan spent with his partner, who was unknowingly racing towards what appeared to be a complete loss of memory. It wasn't just individual days anymore, instead whatever was causing this had fragmented into causing smaller errors that arguably were more damaging than losing entire days. The surgeon could no longer hide the extent of data lost each day, revealing the damage he had been noting down since the very first time this glitch in the system had occurred.

"You have been... Keeping track?" The voice was calm despite the twitching digits at his side. Conversations about his memory normally went terribly. "I- I have since it became a serious problem. At first it seemed just a single thing, a day within a number of weeks but it's become worse. I don't know the cause but the symptoms are causing chaos. Did you know about all of this before I brought it up?" Trepan watched the tank carefully, arms folded against each other and a frown on his face. Shockwave looked away suddenly very interested in the opposite side of the room, audials drooping in shame. Yes, he had. "Shocky... How long?" No response at first, it took a servo reaching out to take his clawed one, gaining his full attention again and most importantly an answer.

"...3 years. Since I was forcefully thrown back into Cybertron by that-" He paused, optic gleaming hatefully before it rapidly dimmed again. "...By Arcee and Cliffjumper. Was never repaired fully- only basic maintenance from medic designated as KnockOut before leaving." He hadn't met those mechs before, but if he ever did Trepan made a mental note to destroy them in the same way they had done to the one he cared about. Nobody got away with tampering with something that belonged to the surgeon. They debated the logistics of the glitches that had been occurring, tracking the frequency and increased surge in recent weeks and noting down possible treatments and an estimated time frame before this issue became... Problematic for the both of them. With a mournful gaze a number reflected on the optic of Shockwave. 3 months. 3 months before a complete processor failure and all memories in his mind ceased to exist. He would be braindead, an empty shell of a mech with no ability to function on its own. 

Trepan didn't miss the trembling of Shockwave's digits, that mirrored a little too closely Trepan's own. Both of them were scared and neither one quite sure when they had become so close but were not willing to let go. The surgeon knew what was coming when Shockwave looked at him without even having to speak. "I can't." Was the simple answer, sinking further into the chair that previously felt to safe and comfortable. "Query, why not?" Trepan grimaced, gazing at his hands intently. "I just can't... I can't do that to you." 

The response was so painfully quiet in the room that was so silent to begin with. "I don't trust myself to not do something bad because it's my nature- you know why I came here with you originally don't you lie to me," Trepan looked up, a glare present and a fire in his golden eyes. "You knew all along I just wanted whatever was in your head but you saw right through everything. You knew all along and fragging-" He stood up in frustration, kicking the table nearby which collapsed from the force with a resounding CRASH and telltale tinkle of glass shards skittering to the ground.

"You KNOW who I am! What i've done! I've destroyed lives- more than that. I take whatever I like with no regard to anyone and yet you accepted that and encouraged it even! What's to say I wouldn't be tempted to dive further into your head? Mess with things while 'fixing it' and you'd never be the same-" "Trepan." Shockwave attempted calmly. "You wouldn't even be able to stop me because you wouldn't even be awake-" "Trepan-" "I won't let myself touch you like that when I fragging LOVE you-!" He was cut off by arms encircling his now hyperventilating frame, denta bared and steam beginning to rise from Trepan's fans. He was tense from pede to helm, spinal strut rigid as the scientist gently tugged the smaller frame closer, letting him vent and regain his composure bit by bit. Clawed digits teased along neck cables and seams, thumb rubbing reassuring circles across shoulder plating and shoulders while he waited for the harsh venting to subside. Eventually the room was quiet again, and Trepan had now wrapped himself in Shockwave's arms, unwilling to let go.

"Memory access... Permission granted." Trepan stiffened again, asking him to repeat. "Memory access permission granted. Designation; Trepan. Full authorisation." He pulled back enough to see the red optic he had come to adore so much over the past few months, a barely concealed dry sob rattling his frame. "Does this not please you?" The concern in Shockwave's tone almost broke the smaller mech's spark. "I... I don't know. I don't trust myself Shocky- not with you..." He shook his head, leaning in to rest his optic brow against the top of the scientist's helm. "You understand me. I can't mess with that there are some boundaries even I have and-" He was cut off by a slight nudge, a static 'kiss' following it up. "Worries illogical. Results irrelevant in time- other cures perhaps." Ah. The countdown. "Does not have to be today..."

The two stayed together, cradled in the other's arms talking quietly until recharge had become needed. That night, Trepan chose to hardline with Shockwave. A thin black cable flecked with bio lights which plugged in to a port where the chin would be on his partner, both shivering from the initialisation of the bond. An older way to share information, feelings, sight- a way to aid his sleep after such a day, Trepan reasoned tiredly. Though as Shockwave drifted off to recharge with the surgeon still resting on his spark chamber he went to work backing up files and removing corrupted ones. At first it was the essentials- then more personal ones. Moments spent together. Gifts given that Shockwave had lost to the glitch copied and transferred to his mind, restoring gaps in memory that was so important but also ensuring they would never be lost again.

It was tedious, time consuming- but watching the memories over again from Shockwave's perspective... There was nothing but adoration for him. Nothing negative, only complete faith and trust, some admiration and pride mixed in with occasional fragments of desire. It was... Hard to accept. The experience each time nearly choked him up all over again but was determined to finish the task. Each glitch could potentially reset all the progress gained but it was necessary. He wasn't losing to a broken memory unit- he refused to accept that bitter irony.

Trepan only managed 2 hours of recharge before Shockwave awoke, stirring slowly beneath him which in turn, made the surgeon wake too. It seemed the hardline wasn't always a good idea... Through the bond, He sensed the exhaustion that tugged at the smaller mech and a fresh wave of concern battered his mind, emotions drained from the night of reliving almost each and every memory since they had met. "Recharge... Unsuccessful?" A clawed servo stroked his antennae which twitched lazily, soothing away the dull pain in Trepan's helm. "I just need a few mh' cliks... I'll be fine..." Their optics flickered closed again, something which left amusement trickling through the bond. "Very well. Will stay until recharge is complete. Research and projects irrelevant. Will wait until later."

There was no arguing there. 

Each day since the two estimated a 3 month time period until shutdown, Shockwave tried to coax Trepan to go through with the surgery. Each request was denied, some more forcefully than others to which Shockwave didn't push. They still had time and unbeknownst to him his partner had been working overtime in buying them more time- thousands upon thousands of memories and events had been downloaded into the chip Shockwave had given him previously. There was nothing else strong enough to hold all of the information at once, and despite the information being lost saving his partner had taken top priority.

The time they spent together now was doubly precious, even more so than ever before. There was no arguing, bickering of what little they had left. Only research, and making the time count. Moments in berth were more intimate than before, touches lingering and more sentimental. The two never had a true preference, choosing to switch as the need arose but over all Trepan seemed to enjoy being the top most. Having power over such a mech did incredible things and he was relentless with his teasing- even rough but never unfair or unkind. Overlodes during interface were dragged out to painful lengths on either side, often having to scream when their release finally came for them. 

A particular moment that was Trepan's favourite; topping during sparkplay. Shockwave was bound completely, and no tugging at his restraints was going to break them from behind his back but Trepan cherished the sight. Such a proud, dominant scientist, with their spark chamber held open by more toys the surgeon had decided to hide until now, reduced to a sub that couldn't even move without permission. He was silent, refusing to make a single noise but it only made the game more fun, pulling out strangled groans and hitches of vents whenever he moved on Shockwave's spike. Clever digits reached carefully, slowly into his spark chamber and made contact with the very essence that was his partner. The barest of touches sent a current through the scientists frame, plates flaring with wings that drooped behind. The response was downright delightful- continuing to torment his partner with gentle touches until they were almost begging, EM field almost overpowering with intense static and distortion lining their vocal receptor. The overload the two shared claimed the most time needed to recover from afterwards.

Aftercare was sweet, caring for scratches and dents sustained during the session and preening was meticulous, taking turns oiling, washing and buffing the other until they shined. While Shockwave viewed the excessive attention on himself as illogical and pointless, it didn't stop him from spoiling his partner the entire way, realigning wires and assuring 'maximum efficiency'. Something in particular the tank had come to know, was Trepan adored his servos being pampered. Each joint and seam was tended to, the gentlest of touches that relaxed the smaller frame to the point where needles now protruded from each fingertip. A gentle vent escaped the surgeon before he was carefully scooped up in arms many times stronger than his, returning to the now clean berth the service drones had finished while they were away in the wash racks.

Too tired to speak, recharge was inevitable. The only memory transferred that night to the data chip was the most recent turn of events. 

The next day, part way through lab tests, they were ripped out of their mellow bliss when Shockwave faltered in step, half way to his desk when his optic flickered offline and his frame gave out, no longer powered enough to keep up such a heavy burden. Trepan immediately flew into panic mode, terrified at the thought that this could be it. His partner could finally be gone when Shockwave came back online a few minutes later- a confused tone following Trepan's insistence to follow him through to the operation theatre. "Trepan? What has caused such alarm? Was there another lapse in memory?"

He stayed painfully silent as a code was keyed into the door with more force than needed, rushing in the moment the metal blast doors opened and began prepping for the procedure. "Trepan?" The scientist watched confused, but was beginning to catch on to the scenario. "I'll do it." It was quiet, oh so quiet but the confirmation was there, anguish visible on his features. Optics were glazed over, moving through memory of having preformed this play so many times before. Internally, Shockwave felt a sense of dread hit his system. Not because he was going to be operated on- no. Far from that. Something had happened to force Trepan into action, and whatever that was, was now causing this.

"Shocky... What do you remember from the last 24 hours?" Silence. "The past 48?" More silence. Fear gnawed at the edges of the surgeon's mind. "Do you remember the past month...?" There was hesitation before a shake of his helm. Trepan turned away, fury rising at himself. This could of all been avoided... He could of done it sooner... "Trepan. Still willing to continue? Full access granted, trust implicitly with mind." He was being laid down now on the medical berth, lights directed where useful and a servo gripped Shockwave's fiercely. "I am. I'll do this. I promise..." He didn't ask who the promise was to. 

"Trepan... When humans share intimate connection gained through long term trust and affection, they deem it under a phrase called 'love.' I believe after internal debate with self... Believe that I understand it now." He paused, lacing digits with Trepans but was cut off by a servo being raised. A pained expression contorted his features, derma downturned in a sour frown. "Don't... Tell me afterwards. I'll fix everything and this will be nothing but a distant memory in the past- we'll be out there together with no ties to anyone but each other." Shockwave kept quiet, but his antennae said everything. With a broken smile, Trepan watched as his optic flickered, and slowly went out.

It was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that my friends is where we leave this tale. Gosh darn I had fun writing and I had to leave the ending open. Did it work? Did it fail? Who knows!!!
> 
> Well... Trepan and I do. We get the extended cut. :P
> 
> Thanks for reading this rare pare!


End file.
